


Running to You

by LikeASpeedingArrow



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Basically what I think that episode would be like if Barry and Oliver were together, Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow
Summary: Oliver needed him, and Barry would always run to him, no matter the cost.Day 6 of Olivarry week.





	Running to You

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed some dialogue from the episode tagged at the beginning of this fic so obviously I don't own it.

 

“Confess.” Something about the other man’s tone sent shivers down Oliver's spine. This man was dangerous.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Oliver was confused, sure he had killed people in the past but that was no secret and certainly not what this psychopath was talking about. After all, he had already admitted to killing the man’s father during the days he was known as ‘The Hood’. Somehow though, it felt like Prometheus was trying to pull something deeper, something… more personal. A confession of some sort, clearly and if the other man was to be believed, some sort of secret that Oliver had yet to admit to anyone. Not even his closest family and friends. Not Barry. Or Thea. His mind was whirring.

“Then I guess I should leave you here to think about it and wonder who I might kill while I'm gone.” The other man was eerily calm. Collected even, and Oliver wondered just how this had happened, was he born? Or made? Oliver didn’t know at this point.

“ADRIAN!” Oliver yelled, his face contorting in both physical and emotional pain. His mind going straight to the three people he cared about most in the world. William. Thea. _Barry_. God, he couldn't lose Barry, the younger superhero had become his light to navigate the blinding darkness within himself, his source of joy. His other half. He couldn't imagine Central City without The Flash, nor could he imagine his life without the other male, not anymore. He could feel his tears mixing with his sweat from the torture. “ADRIAN, PLEASE!” Oliver was pleading and he knew it. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care though, not when his family’s life was on the line.

“All you have to do is say the words.”

“I, I...” Oliver tried but he still didn’t know just what it was that he was supposed to be admitting. He was slowly but surely breaking, he could feel it. Barry was good. How did he ever convince himself that he deserved someone like Barry Allen? Adrian was right, he didn’t deserve Barry’s love.

“That’s what I thought.” Oliver felt sick. The other man’s tone was softer than usual but somehow that made everything worse. “See you soon.” The other man left and Oliver just lay there as he heard his cell and later a door, slam shut.

Barry Allen was pacing quickly, sending papers flying around the Bunker. All he could think of was Oliver.

“ _The Bunker?” Barry asked, glancing around his boyfriend’s new hideout. “It fits, I guess.”_

“ _You guess?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “What would you call it then Genius?”_

 _Barry paused, thinking carefully._ _He knew that if he said something stupid he’d never hear the end of it. Suddenly he grinned, excitement flooding his features from his grin to his sparkling eyes. “I’ve got it!” He clapped his hands together, the sound echoing around the vast area. Oliver shot him an unamused look that clearly said ‘get on with it’. Barry complied quickly, “The Quiver!”_

_Oliver did a double take, “The Quiver?”_

_Barry nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Like the thing an archer holds his arrows in. It makes perfect sense.”_

_Oliver did not look like he agreed._

Barry smiled sadly at the memory as he turned to Felicity and Diggle, who were both watching him silently. “What if we don’t find him?” Barry felt his heart break even as he asked this question.

“We will man.” Digg’s reassuring voice said from his right. “I may never get used to your world,” Barry let out a sad chuckle at this statement, causing Diggle to smile a little. “but Oliver cares about you too much to let you lose him. Plus, you and he are two of the most stubborn men I’ve met. I doubt either of you would let a psychopath stand in the way of you two being together.”

“That’s the part that worries me most.” Barry confided quietly. “I’ve fought two psychopaths already, I know the damage they can inflict on people, had it inflicted on me. Oliver's been through enough already, I can’t lose him Digg,” Barry was starting to shake. “I can’t.” Barry could feel the tears falling, the sobs that racked his body and taste the saltiness of his own tears on his tongue.

Diggle shook his head. “There’s nothing more you can do man. You’ve searched everywhere the three of us can think of twice already. Go home.” Barry sniffed but didn’t move. “I’m serious Barry, go home. Oliver wouldn’t want to see you like this.” Barry looked ready to interrupt so Diggle continued onwards. “We’ll call if anything changes.”

Barry finally looked placated and sped out of the Bunker in a trail of orange lightning, Diggle staring after him, slack-jawed. “You still can’t get used to that can you?” Felicity asked him.

“Never.” John Diggle replied to his team mate.

Three days later, Barry got a call from Felicity. “Hello?” Barry hoped that she had some kind of news for him.

“Barry,” Felicity sounded like she had been crying and Barry felt a knot of worry grow in his stomach. “It’s Oliver.” Barry felt his heart do a little flip as it always did when Oliver was mentioned. “He’s back. But Barry,” Barry felt the knot grow a little bigger, “he doesn’t look good.” Barry felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach like a rock free falling down a well.

“Is he –?” Barry needed to know but couldn't force the words out of his mouth. His mouth felt dry, his lungs like they weren’t getting enough air and heart was hammering so hard that he thought it would fall out of his ribcage.

Felicity seemed to understand though, “He’ll survive but he could really use you right now.”

“I’ll be right there.” Barry hung up, already starting to run the familiar path to Star City. Oliver needed him, and Barry would always run to him, no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I have now written 6 of these and I'm still not sure if they're in character... Sigh, they work for what I want to do. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
